A Strange Sort of Illness
by OnTheTardis
Summary: Sequal to "A Life Worth Saving". The Doctor and Donna are back traveling together again, until the Doctor falls ill. Now, He can't tell between the real world and the one his mind created.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the Sequal to A Life Worth Saving; please read that first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Boy, and I thought I was the only with problems." Donna said as she flopped down on the yellow worn out jump seat; her mind trying to forget their last adventure.

The Doctor pulled off his coat and threw it over one of the spiraling coral branches, and running up to the controls settings he guided the TARDIS back into the Vortex.

It had been a month since Donna Noble had been restored the memories the Doctor had taken away when she had been part of a biological metacrisis, which had made his hand to grow into a 'cloned' version of himself.

It had only taken two weeks to bring her back, and things might have ended differently if Wilf hadn't touched the lump of coral that the Doctor had used to absorb the Time Lord essence from her mind, if the older man had been so curious then Donna would have remained dead.

Now, she was back traveling with him; on board the TARDIS. The Doctor and Donna, just how it should be.

And not only had she returned, not only had they beaten death, but they had revealed something they never thought they would have; ever.

They had revealed their love for one another.

The both of them had made it quite clear that this love went beyond friendship, but they both wanted to take things slow. They knew that love after friendship sometimes never worked out. And they didn't want to ruin what they worked so hard to claim back with a quick shag.

No, they agreed that they would let things take its course.

Over the last month, the Doctor had taken Donna to so many places; getting her back into swing of things, and there were still so much more for her to see.

Donna never wanted to stop, if her body hadn't required sleep then the Doctor would have allowed it.

Still, he was happy; overjoyed to have her back.

The Doctor looked over to her; Donna was trying to smooth her hair down from the mass of tangles it had been caught up into when the had found themselves in a small thicket.

They had just managed to get away in the nick of time, before the people of the Solben tribe had captured them once again.

Donna had accidentally insulted one of their gods, and before they knew it they were on the run.

It had been fun though; it was always fun to run for their lives.

Now, back in the safety of the TARDIS, the Doctor smiled at his disheveled looking companion.

"What?" She demanded, not really in the mood for one of the Doctor's annoying stares.

The Doctor shook his head, suppressing a laugh; he ducked his head and looked back at the monitor.

"You better be thinking of a something funny that's inside your head." Donna said, as she gazed down at the hole in her shirt.

"It's a good thing I really thing don't like this top." She muttered to herself.

The Doctor risked another glance at her; and another smile appeared on his face.

She sighed, "What is it?" Her voice raising slightly.

The Doctor made sure the TARDIS was stabilized before turning and walking to her. His hand came up and touched her hair lightly.

Donna's eyes tried to see past her forehead, wondering what he found so funny.

The Doctor's hand came back down again, and in his fingers were clutching onto a small twig.

"Where did that come from?" She inquired as her hand came up to feel the spot he had just fingered.

The Doctor smirked, his other hand coming up to stroke the stick.

Her eyes mixed with confusion and disgust, "What are you doing?" Donna questioned.

The stick in the Time Lord's hands moved, and a pair of yellow eyes met hers, thin legs wrapped around the Doctor's fingers.

"What is that?"

"It's called a Tinid. Sort of equivalent to a stick bug on Earth." The Doctor told her.

Donna shrugged, "What are we going to do with it? Chuck it out?"

"Donna! We are in the middle of the Vortex, besides the TARDIS has a perfectly nice garden that this little guy can roam about." The Doctor's attention was one the bug.

"There's a garden in here?"

"Mm-hmm." The Doctor nodded, he winced slightly, sucking in air.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It bit me." He lips pouted weakly.

Donna looked down, sure enough on his left index finger there were two little puncture marks; the skin around the bite was already turning red.

"Are you alright?" Her voice soft and caring as she touched his hand, making sure not to let the bug didn't make any contact with her.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah." His eyes watching as Donna had left all displeasure behind and her soft side took over.

It was rare moments like this that Doctor loved the most.

"Okay, then." Donna removed her hand from his quickly, "I'm going to take a shower, you can deal with the bug."

"Herman." He corrected her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Herman." The Doctor said, raising his hand letting her know that he was indicating about the Tinid.

"You named the bug that bit you?" Donna shook her head, her hands coming up to feel her hair for anymore bugs, "I'm going to take a shower." She repeated when her inspection came up clear. She stood, "You can deal with 'Herman'."

The Doctor watched as she left the room, "How 'bout we go somewhere for dinner tonight, let's say the planet Xinouth. They have the best cheese biscuits…"

Donna waved her hand not turning around, "Yeah, yeah."

The Doctor let out a deep breath, looking away from his companion's back to Herman.

The bug looked up at him and the Doctor could have sworn the Tinid shook his head.

"Come on, Herman…nice juicy leaves this way." The Doctor said as he too left the console room.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I hope that this is a good start, please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here's chapter 2 for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Donna woke to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting into her bedroom, rising from her bed; she changed quickly and ran a comb through her hair.

Her mind was still remembering the nightmare she had last night, she dreamt that hundreds of those stick bug creatures were having themselves a picnic in her bed. It was quite bizarre, she admitted to herself, and she had wakened just when 'Herman' was asking her to pass the cheese biscuits.

Wrapping her long hair into a ponytail, she closed her bedroom door behind her, making her way to the kitchen where she knew that wonderful smell had come from and the food that had produced it.

She smiled when the Doctor's humming met her ears as she rounded the threshold and entered the kitchen.

The Doctor was dressed his well fitted brown suit, a white apron string tied around his waist, and a chef's hat on top of his head.

"Good Morning." He said without turning around.

Donna stopped in mid step, "How did you know I was here?"

The Doctor turned with a smile on his face, "Your perfume."

"I'm not wearing any perfume." Donna said as she came up to him, watching his hand, filled with a spatula as he smeared a chunk of butter into a pan on the burner.

"Well," He bent over to kiss her cheek, "I didn't think you would have liked it if I said that it was your hormones I smelt."

"Whoa, whoa." She held up her hands, "You can smell my hormones!"

"I told you." He muttered to himself, as he looked back down at the pan.

"So you seem better than last night." Donna commented, she looked at his untidy hair, it was even messy than it was normally. "Did you sleep at all?"

The Doctor nodded, "Mm-hmm." He replied as he started to grab the flour sack.

"Doctor!" Donna exclaimed, taking a hold of his hand.

The small bite that was nothing more than a little red bump last night, had grown considerably. The redness had spread down his finger and crept across the thumb and the lower part of his palm.

"This is not good." Donna said examining his hand, "I'm not a doctor, but I think is very bad."

"Well, I am a 'Doctor', and I can tell you it's nothing."

Donna let out a deep breath, "Doctor, please."

The Doctor pulled it away, "Donna, not now, the butter's burning." He noted as he cut off another piece of butter and threw it into the pan.

"Doctor, your hand." Donna pressed, "And your skin's warm, that's not normal, is it?"

He sighed, "It's not that bad really." He said as he tried to open the flour bag with one hand.

"Then let me make breakfast." She offered, "Let you take it easy."

The Doctor gave her a pointed stare.

"What?" She asked of him.

"To put it simply, you can't cook pancakes." He said.

Donna let go of his hand, her mouth open, "What do you mean I can't…" She shook her head, "Okay, that wasn't my fault, you do know that right? I mean I personally believe the TARDIS is sabotaging me."

The Doctor looked at her as he stopped pouring the flour into a bowl, "What?"

"I mean it." Donna said, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm asking, honestly, you have you ever seen anyone burn a pancake on both sides and yet have the middle liquid."

The Doctor shook his head.

"See, I think it's the TARDIS' fault." She said, "And do you know where the syrup was, the one we couldn't find? It was in my shampoo bottle."

The Doctor smiled, "I was wondering why your hair smelled like maple."

She crossed the room, and sat down in a chair, "I think the TARDIS is jealous." She said ignoring his comment.

The Doctor was beating the flour with milk, "What on New Earth are you talking about?"

"And this is only because we've just now revealed each other's feelings, I dread to think what's going to happen when we…" She stopped short.

"What?"

"You know." Her head jerked in the direction of the doorway.

The Doctor's eyes looked where she was motioning to, "The hallway? Donna, just tell me." He said irritably.

Donna's eyes widened a bit from his small outburst, "The bedroom, when we finally sleep together. I just hope that the TARDIS won't be the one to leave me behind or lock me out when I'm facing a bunch man eating slugs or something."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head, "I don't think that would happen, the TARDIS loves you."

Donna grinned, "Yeah, well. We'll see."

"How 'bout now?" The Doctor said, putting down the bowl and grabbing her hand, trying to tug her from the chair.

"Doctor, no." Donna said laughing softly, sneaking another glance down at his hand, "I think we should call Martha."

"Donna," The Doctor breathed, "I told you I'm fine." He said, taking the apron and hat off and laying them on the table.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked him.

The Doctor's brown eyes pierced down at her, "Let go of me." He told her coldly.

Donna stood, her hand not letting go of his, "Doc--"

"I said, let go." He snarled and forcefully snatched his hand away from her hands.

"Doctor." Donna said his name with hurt in her voice.

She watched him take a few steps and fall unconsciously to the floor.

"Doctor!"

She knelt next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Doctor?" She shook him gently, "Doctor, please wake up."

************************************************************************

The Doctor woke and found himself in his own bed, underneath the blankets.

Donna must have moved him, when he remembered that he had collapsed in the kitchen.

He wondered how long he had been out.

Pushing back the covers he was surprised to find that he was stark naked, and not only that, but the movement from the other side of the bed let him know that he was not alone.

Bringing the blankets back up around his body, he turned to see who or what was in his bed.

A mass of red hair acted as a curtain, blocking her face.

Of course, the red wavy hair could have belonged to no one, but Donna. Her face was turned towards him, her one arm resting under her head, the other was beneath the warmth of the blankets.

Curiosity had set in the moment he saw her, they had talked about sleeping together, with her wondering what the repercussions the TARDIS would have in store with her.

Now, here she was. He wondered if she was naked as well.

He had the itching feeling to look, but he knew there was a slap in it for him if she caught him in the act of peeking under the blankets.

He didn't have to wait long to find out, she began to stir and the covers slipped down and exposed her beautiful ample breasts.

The Doctor pried his eyes away and situated the blankets around her body blocking her body from his eyes; she moaned and a smile spread on her face.

"Morning." She murmured, her hand coming up to rub his arm.

"Morning?" He managed to get out before she crawled up towards him, her eyes still closed, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Donna licked her lips and opened her eyes; she kissed his neck and shoulder.

"Donna?" His voice squeaked quietly.

"Hmm?" She hadn't let up her rain of kisses.

"How did we, uh, get like this?"

Donna smiled up at him from her spot at his chest, "Don't you remember?"

He shook his head vigorously.

"Well, you wanted a quiet night in, instead of going out for our anniversary." She told him before kissing his stomach.

"Donna, please." The Doctor pulled her head up away from his body; he ignored the faux disappointed look in her eyes and the pout of her lips.

She moved to capture his lips, when the Doctor put his hand up covering his mouth and she kissed his palm.

"Doctor?"

"Donna." The Doctor scooted up, resting against the headboard, keeping the covers in place, "I need to know what has happened last night."

Donna reached over, grabbed her robe, and wrapped it around her body, "We just stayed here."

"All night?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, her hand coming up and resting on his shoulder, "And it's a good thing the TARDIS soundproof the room or Jack might have been up all night."

"Jack--he's here?" The Doctor asked, not remembering inviting Jack aboard traveling with them.

She shook her head, "Where else would he be?"

"I don't know, Torchwood." The Doctor shrugging.

"Torchwood." She scoffed realizing who she met, "No, not Jack. _Our _Jack." She corrected him.

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't…"

Donna got up out of bed, "Doctor, what is going on?"

"Donna, I have no idea what's going on." He told her honestly, he ran his hand through his hair, his mind was spinning; something was going on. And he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Bringing his hand down his eyes caught the sight of a small glint on his finger. On his left hand was a gold wedding band.

"Donna!" He cried, his eyes not looking away from the ring.

"Yes?" Her voice was muffled.

He looked up and watched her come out of a room that had not been there before.

She was dressed in a pair of jeans and purple blouse, her feet clad in black trainers.

"Did you want something, Darling?" She asked as she swept her hair up in a loose ponytail.

Her beauty delayed his question for a moment, shaking his head, he wanted to get back on track, "Are we married?"

She chuckled, "Yeah."

The Doctor sighed, looking down at his lap.

The door opened suddenly, and the Doctor saw a young boy of four and hair of fiery red toddle in to their room.

"Jack." Donna cooed, as she scooped her son into her arms, her hand automatically coming up from stopping the boy from grabbing at her earring.

"Mornin' Daddy." The boy said waving his energetic hand at the Doctor.

The Doctor waved back, but the shock of the child in Donna's arms made his gesture a less genuine one.

"How about, we make breakfast, while daddy gets dressed, okay?" She asked her son.

"Yes!" Jack answered as he tried to bounce in her arms.

"We will see you in the kitchen, okay?" Donna looked at the Doctor.

He watched as they left the room, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor threw the covers back, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress, resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his open palms.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I want to thank the wonderful people who have reviewed and put this on thier alerts and favorites. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, writing from the waiting room once again, this chair is hard and my backside hurts. I don't know why I'm tellin you this, but I don't care. LoL.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for Doctor Who for Christmas...I don't think I'll get it though.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

The reason Donna had become a temp in the first place was because she really didn't have a head for books.

She loved reading, it was the studying and memorizing facts and dates that gave her trouble in school, in which she did not carrying on to any higher education.

Donna barely had any clue how her own body worked and functioned, let alone the unconscious Time Lord lying before her.

She had managed to hoist him up and carry him to the med bay, she had to admit for a skinny body the Doctor had, he wasn't light. Luckily, the TARDIS had been kind enough to move the infirmary close to the kitchen.

Setting him up in a bed, Donna could only guess that his hearts were beating normally, and his breathing was even and natural.

His hand of course was looking worse than wear, in the time it had taken for her to get him into the med bay; the inflammation had spread over his entire hand. The skin turning a light color of purple near the finger that had started it all.

One of Donna's hands clutched the Doctor's healthy hand and in the other was the mobile that Martha had given the Doctor not so long ago. She had tried to call the number Martha had left for them, but she wasn't picking up.

Donna had left message after message for Martha to call her, being stuck in the Vortex gave her an extreme disadvantage. She was only given one flying lesson, which according to the Doctor, she hadn't done bad job, but she wasn't about to operate the TARDIS on their next adventure.

If there would be a next adventure.

Normally, she was an optimistic sort of person, but with an incapacitated Doctor, and they were stuck flying about on autopilot, at least she hoped it was on autopilot, Donna was beginning to see the dark side of the cloud.

Silver lining be damned.

The Doctor shivered slightly, causing Donna to jump in her chair that she moved from the kitchen.

She hoped he was waking, but regrettably, it was probably the fever still taking affect.

Leaning forward, she brushed aside his head that had plastered itself to his clammy forehead. Donna's heart sank when her touch didn't register by him.

This wasn't some fairy story where a kiss was going to make it all better, in fact that was the first thing she had tried. He had only moaned.

Now, he was still; except for the tiny jerks in his unwanted sleep.

She looked over at the monitor that had clicked itself on the moment she came into the infirmary with her precious burden, the screen showed various circles and lines, and Donna knew for sure that whenever the Doctor was over this; he was going to teach her how to read his language.

The TARDIS seemed to know that something was not right, and for the love of her owner, she had set up the med bay with all that was needed to care for him.

Problem was, Donna had no idea what to do. From the foreign alien language to a ship, that could only be understood telepathically, all the while being stranded in the middle of the Vortex. Donna seemed to be very much screwed.

And this of course weighed heavy on her mind, she did not beat the odds to come back to only lose the Doctor a month later. No, she was stronger than that, the Doctor was stronger than that.

She stood and walked around to the other side of the medical bed, she had kept a bowl warm salt water on the table near the bed. She took the clean cloth, soaked it in the basin, and twisted the excess water back into the bowl.

She damped lightly at his hand, a few tears prickled along her eyelashes.

"Please, Doctor, I don't know if you can hear me, but _please_ wake up." She whispered, not trying to believe that this was happening.

She knew that bug was no good when she first laid eyes on it, but the Doctor; being the inquisitive alien that he was, he had to handle it, and name the damn thing.

Donna closed her eyes, feeling her emotions trying to get the better of her, but she couldn't let them take over. She had to keep it together for him.

She was taken from her thoughts when the soft jingle of the phone sounded from the chair she had left it, with a few quick strides and accidentally bumping into the bed with her hip. She looked to the Doctor, wondering if she had somehow jolted the Time Lord back into consciousness.

She sighed when he remained still.

Picking the mobile up, she flipped the lid, "Hello?"

"Donna?"

Donna smiled sadly, running her hand through her hair, "Martha, I'm so glad you got my messages."

"What happened? Explain everything. Where are you?" The young doctor asked.

"We're in the Vortex, the Doctor set us here last night; that was when he was bit." Donna told her friend.

"And it was a Timid?"

"No, uh--a _Tinid_. Some kind of stick bug thing." Donna corrected.

"And how long was he out?" Martha asked.

"No, not was, he still is. It's been about three hours." Donna sniffed back the tears once again threatening to spill over.

She heard Martha sigh as well, "What about his hand."

Donna could tell that Martha wanted desperately to be there, diagnosing the Doctor instead of having her explain what was going on over the phone.

"It's really red, and inflamed." Donna said as she touched the skin just above the where the area that was infected.

"Donna, is there any way of getting here?" Martha asked.

She shook her head, despite the fact that Martha could not see her, "No, I don't know how to fly the TARDIS." Donna said honestly.

She heard the young doctor sigh, "Okay, Donna, I want you to make sure that the hand is elevated, keep the infected blood away from his hearts, is he breathing okay? His hearts normal?"

"I guess, I'm not an expert on Time Lords." Donna said irritated by her own ignorance, "I mean they are beating, and he's breathing."

"Okay, I'm going to research the Tinid and find a treatment, keep the mobile on and we'll keep in touch, okay Donna?"

Donna nodded her head, "Yeah."

The connection ended and Donna was alone once more. She closed the lid of the phone and set it back down on the medical table.

************************************************************************

The Doctor wasn't upset, annoyed and confused out of his mind; yes, but not upset. At least that was what he was trying to tell himself.

When Donna had started to travel with him, after the events at Adipose Industries, he promised not to get involved romantically with the ginger temp. He also had the advantage of meeting her a year before, so he was so sure with himself that love was not going to be a problem, like it had with Martha.

_The last time, with Martha, it got complicated. And that was all my fault_.

He had even told her that a life aboard a space ship with him, showing her all the wonders of the universe there would be some room for error; on both counts.

_You don't choose love; love chooses you._

That was so very true; love came to him in the form of Rose. It came out of nowhere and it was the same with Donna. That was something he wasn't even looking for, all he wanted was a mate, and he had told her that too.

Then it was all insult to injury when she called in a streak of alien nothing.

The Doctor shook his head as he sat down in the control room, watching his young son; Jack, play with blocks near the stairs. Donna was beside him, laughing along as the boy pushed the blocks over.

How could he have missed 4 years?

His own wedding, Donna becoming pregnant, him being the one to name his son.

Donna had reminded him that he wanted to choose that name in honor of Jack Harkness, the man who gave his life when the Sontarans had visited Earth with the plan to convert the planet to produce more warriors.

He knew that Jack had to be the Face of Boe, but now he wondered what other paradoxes had been created that he seemed to forget.

The Doctor believed that event had taken place when he and Donna had come to Earth at the request of Martha.

The Doctor had left the kitchen when he had been told that Martha had died some months before the events he thought had taken place. The young doctor had been murdered in her own home by another member of U.N.I.T.

He was confused once again when she told him about Sarah Jane and the Vashta Nerada incident. She and her son, Luke, were both killed saving the Earth from destruction.

He had asked Donna about the Library and River Song, but she brushed them both off telling him that she hadn't heard about any of them.

He knew that Jack had to be the Face of Boe, but now he wondered what other paradoxes had been created that he seemed to forget.

"So, Doctor." Donna said, getting up; touching her son's head fondly before she walked over to her husband. "I told Mum that we would be by to see her and Peter."

The Doctor tilted his head, "Who's Peter?"

She scoffed, "What is it with you today? Forgetting everything are we?"

The Time Lord smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Peter is Mum's new husband; they married shortly after Granddad died."

The Doctor met her eyes, Wilf was gone as well. Death was all around him at the moment and he didn't like it. He wasn't liking this new world he had woken up to, he loved the fact that he was with Donna and that they had a kid together, but the loss of his friends was too much.

It seemed like a very real, very harsh dream with no way of waking up out of it.

Confusion was pulsing through him with every beat of his hearts. Everything he thought he knew wasn't as he thought. And four years of his life was missing, this is how Donna must have felt when he took her memories, knowing something is very wrong, but not being able to do anything about it.

And when he asked her about something, she gave him that look. Her eyes staring into his and he could almost see the words written on her forehead: "_What have you done with my husband?"_

That was the question, he didn't know. He wanted to believe that this was real, but he had no way of proving that it wasn't.

"Donna," The Doctor began, taking her hands in his own; his thumb rubbing the matching golden ring on her finger, "When is our wedding anniversary?"

She laughed softly; it was the same one she had been using when he seemed to ask a question that was completely obvious.

"July 5th." Donna answered.

"The day I lost you." The Doctor said quietly remembering that day, he remembered that day.

"What are you talking about?"

"I erased your memories, Donna, after my 'clone' destroyed all the Daleks, you made my counterpart. Don't you remember?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No."

The Doctor stood up and grabbed her hand, "Right here." He made them stand in the exact spots they had been standing on that fateful day. "We stood right here and I told you that we had, had the best of times. And I took away your memories because you were dying."

Donna's blue eyes sparkled up at him, they were filled with love, but not understanding.

Maybe it was different, maybe he was the one that was not acting sensible; but he couldn't have forgotten that day.

He could not forget to look in her tear filled eyes, and her voice begging him to let her memories remain.

"Please, Donna, I don't know what's happening." The Doctor sounded more frightened then he wanted, he was scared, but only because he was not one to be without comprehension. Especially with these new surroundings.

"I don't know happening to you either, my love." She said calmly, she looked about the room, "I can't tell you what happened in this spot exactly, but I do recall…"

She squeezed their hand and she led him to the other side of the worn yellow jump seat.

"Here is where you asked me to marry you." She smiled.

"And here…" They walked over to the controls the was closet to the doors, "here is where I told you I was pregnant."

They walked back over to the captain's chair, she sat down and gazed up at him, "This is where we had our first family photo."

The Doctor nodded, the picture was on the bedside locker.

Donna's hand still clutched his, as the made their way to the stairs, and Jack was looking up at his parents, "Up there is where we danced on our first anniversary."

The Doctor smiled, Frank Sinatra's "_It's Fate"_ played softly in his head.

He found himself now sitting up against the metal railing, both pairs of hands intertwined with each others, the Doctor looked up to his wife's eyes; her expression had changed.

"This is where," Her voice had grown faint, "I told you I was dying of cancer."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide, "Donna." Her name from his mouth was strangled, but his tone matched hers.

She shook her head, "This is where we both knew that there would be no more children, and where you promised me you would always take care of Jack."

He went to speak again, but she cupped his cheek with her hand, her thumb covering his lips, "We're connected Doctor, you and me. What you do, I do."

"I don't…"

She leaned forward and kissed him, the Doctor could feel all the love she possessed pour into that kiss. Not wanting her to feel that she was the only one contributing, the Doctor kissed her back. Holding the back of her head, his fingers roaming her gorgeous red locks, he smiled when she moaned.

They pulled apart when Jack's voice came from across the room. The Doctor didn't know exactly what his son had said, but it sounded a lot like 'Icky!'

Donna looked from her husband, to their son, and back again, "I think someone wants to visit Grams."

Jack was pleased at the name; he began jumping up and down, cheering "Grammy! Grammy!"

"Yes, yes." Donna said, her arm outstretched for her son to join them.

Jack bounded across the room, his black converse slapping against the metal grating.

"Careful." The Doctor found himself saying, a rush of fatherly protection for the boy as Jack wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck.

Jack looked into the Doctor's eyes, they had the same shade color of eyes, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Mummy." Jack said planting a kiss on her cheek.

Donna took Jack's hand and gave it a kiss.

"I love you, Daddy."

The Doctor shifted slightly on the grating, he smiled kindly, "I love you too, Jack." He leaned forward and planted a kiss to his son's head; before kissing Donna again on the mouth.

Jack made face and buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

The Doctor chuckled, "I'll go and set the controls."

Donna nodded, and ruffled Jack's red hair, watching the Doctor twirl about the console, his hands flipping controls and pressing buttons.

The Doctor looked back to his wife and child. He could get use to this life.

Donna's health would be another matter entirely, it was something he couldn't resolve; he would have to see how far her cancer was. But, he wasn't one to give up; not by a long shot.

After all, Donna had said, they were connected, two peas in a pod; partners in crime.

Partners in life.

And he wasn't going to give her up just yet.

He smiled, determination in his hearts.

Donna watched as the Doctor smiled in his sleep, she wondered what he was dreaming about.

She only hoped that it was something good.

There was nothing else to do, all she could do now was wait, and prayed that he woke soon. She already missed him, with all her nagging and complaining, she wanted nothing more than to hear his grumblings and mutterings.

She kissed his cheek and smoothed the back of her fingers over his forehead; she rested her head down next to his. And before she knew it, she had fallen to sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Make me happy and review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Peter Cutter was a man with very little self-esteem; the Doctor watched the older man sip his coffee while Sylvia and Donna talked in the other room.

It was obvious that even though he had never met Peter until this day, there was no doubt that Sylvia was in control of the relationship, and Peter did not seem to mind.

He was the owner of the small coffee shop that he remembered meeting Donna in when she was living her life without the memories of him.

The Doctor shook his head, of course that hadn't happened, it was another one of those false memories that plagued his mind. He wished he could tell which one of them he could trust, but when Donna would flash her smile at him, he knew that there was no need to worry about it.

"So, Doctor, that boy of yours is getting big, eh?" Peter said as he set the cup down on the table and rubbed his graying mustache.

Jack was balanced on the Doctor's knee, trying to grab at the saltshaker that was in a shape of a goose, the Time Lord smiled down at his son and stroked the soft patch of hair.

"Yes, and he's looking like Donna everyday." The Doctor commented.

"He's got you eyes, though." Peter told his son-in-law.

The Doctor looked towards the room in which his wife and Sylvia disappeared into almost an hour ago.

"Tell me Doctor, visit any noteworthy places?" Peter asked as he stood and walked over to a cupboard.

The Doctor didn't know where they had last visited, so thinking up something the Doctor said the first planet that came into his head.

"Barcelona."

"Oh, the city?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, planet. Dogs with no noses."

"What are you on about?" Peter asked, setting down a tin of chocolate biscuits, and helping himself to a handful before sliding the box towards the Doctor.

The Time Lord smiled, "Barcelona has dogs with no noses." He picked up a cookie and gave one to Jack; whose little hands wrapped around the snack and munched around the edges.

"You know, I've always wondered why that child seemed to be growing slower than he should." Peter said out of know where.

The Doctor looked from the older man than to his son, "What do you mean?" His voice sounded upset.

"Well, that was before Donna told me his part Time Lord, two hearts and all that, I just didn't know that your people grew slower than humans."

The Doctor was overwhelmed, but didn't show it; instead, he pulled out the stethoscope from his pocket and held it to Jack's chest, there was one heartbeat, sliding the instrument over to the right side of the boy's body, the Doctor heard the other heartbeat.

Two hearts.

He couldn't believe it, his son was like him in more ways besides the same color eyes.

"Is he alright, Doctor?" Peter asked noting the look on the Doctor's face.

"Hmm? Oh, yes he's fine." The Doctor replied.

"What's going on?" Donna's voice sounded from the open doorway, her mother beside her.

"Nothing." The Doctor said a little too quickly, "Just playing doctor with Jack."

A smile appeared on her face, "Well, Peter, I hope you don't mind if we head out, I think someone is getting a little bit sleepy."

"Jack's wide awake." The Doctor said, noticing how the chocolate covered cookie was still taking affect on the small boy.

"I'm not talking about him." Donna told him, giving him a pointed look.

The Doctor smiled sheepishly, "I'm not sleepy."

Donna gave her mother a wink, before kissing her on the cheek.

Once inside the TARDIS, Donna took up her son and walked towards the bedrooms, "I'll be right back."

The Doctor nodded, "I think I'll make some tea, okay?"

She nodded and left the console room.

The Doctor had wondered what Donna and her mother had talked about, wondering if it had anything to do with him, odds were that their conversation was definitely about his recent forgetfulness and his behavior.

He stood in the kitchen, trying to think of any way of getting her to spill the private conversation to him.

Not that it was any of his business, but he had to know; he wanted to know if Donna was now feeling that she couldn't take it anymore and was planning on moving back home. He recalled a time when she was living a home, it was something that he did, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Doctor?"

He turned quickly around to meet her blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded, walked over to the stove, and picked up the kettle. He heard Donna sighed tiredly behind him as she sat down, he turned and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her pained expression.

"I'm fine." Donna said leaning on her open palm that she was resting on the table.

The Doctor set the water-filled kettle back upon the stove and lit the burner, he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He placed his hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb across the material of the jeans she was wearing.

"I'm just tired." She said after a moment of his constant staring.

"You should lie down." The Doctor said, moving his hand up and brushing aside a lock of her hair.

Donna shook her head, "No, I've got dinner to start in a few minutes."

The Doctor knew that she was just being Donna, stubborn and resilient; but he could tell that she was feeling more than tired. However, he knew that she needed more than a kind nudge, she needed to rest. Her eyes betrayed her; she was really sick and feeling it.

"I'll make dinner, you take a nap." He told her, "I'll make sure Jack eats."

Donna smiled down at him, her hand coming up and touching his face lightly; caressing his cheek.

"Never thought you do this, huh?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Acting domestic." Her smile widened.

The Doctor rose up on his knees and kissed her on the forehead, "I don't mind."

Donna laughed softly, "I know right now you're dying to know what I was talking with Mum, eh?

He chuckled, "You know me too well."

She nodded.

"What did you…"

"I just wanted her to know what has been going on with you." She said.

"Oh really? And what has been going on with me?"

"You know, with your sudden memory loss."

"I do not have memory loss." The Doctor defended.

She gave him a pointed look, "Love, what happened a month ago that Jack did that you found completely funny you made him do it again and again?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment, trying to remember, "I--"

"Exactly, you don't know. Do you?" Donna's voice was quiet and calm, understanding.

He shook his head, his eyes looking away from her.

"Don't worry, Love, I know that it will all come back to you." She turned his head back to her.

"How about we cook dinner together and then we can put Jack to bed early?"

The Doctor caught the glint in his wife's eye, knowing full well what she meant.

"I don't know, Donna, you need…" The Doctor began.

"I need to relax with my husband," She put her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss his neck, "And I can't think of any way to do so except to take a nice hot shower, and a foot massage."

"Oh, I see, and you think I'm going to be the one doing the rubbing, huh?" The Doctor said with the same smile as had upon her face.

"I know you are." She giggled when he wrapped her arms around her body and brought her down on the floor with him, kissing her on every part of skin he could touch.

The Doctor cradled Donna in his arms, looking down at her; as her eyes roamed over his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Counting your freckles, I swear every time I do there's one more when I last count."

"You make this a habit do you?" He question, leaning into her touch.

Donna's smile faltered a bit, "Yes." She whispered, "Sometimes. I like to know every bit of you."

They shared a second of silence.

"I love you." The Doctor told her.

"I know." She replied.

"I promise that I will remember, Donna."

She nodded, "I know you will. But, I think now, we've come to the time when you have to choose."

"Choose what?" He asked gently.

Jack came into the kitchen, "Did Mummy fall down?" He asked.

They both looked at their son, and smiled.

"Yes, we were playing a game and Daddy won."

"What did you win, Daddy?" Jack asked looking at his father.

The Doctor looked at his son and then at Donna, "Mummy."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Please review, it would mean the world to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This has some adult themes, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The Doctor was nervous, his hearts were beating faster than normal, even his palms were sweating.

He never thought that this would be happening to him…well he imagined it a couple of times. Rose was really the first that he had thought about it with, but that was a different of love from the one that had developed between him and Donna.

Again, that was one of the greatest things about his strange and curious life. Anything could happen--and it usually did. However, if he had not gone through the unthinkable realization of losing Rose, then he never would have met Donna.

And if he had not gone through and worked out his emotions with Martha, even though he wished the events with the young doctor could have gone differently, without losing Martha as well, then Donna would not be in his life.

It was funny how life had sudden twists and turns that made it all worthwhile in the end.

Their plan of a hot shower and a foot rub never came into action; it was hard enough to put Jack down for bed. Donna, of course, had argued with the Doctor about their son's limit on chocolate covered biscuits, and how sugar reacted with the young boy's body the same way it did with the Doctor's.

However, after several bedtime stories and a hundred glasses of water, plus three trips to the bathroom, Jack finally drifted to sleep.

The Doctor watched as Donna closed the door behind her, their room was dimly lit by thanks of the TARDIS.

He knew this was not the first time they were going to make love, but it sure felt like it was.

Donna looked almost celestial in the soft lighting of the bedroom. Her hair, which had been done up, was now hanging around her head. The silky, red curls framing her cream-colored skin.

The Doctor's hands rested on her waist, moving upwards; peeling her blouse off her body.

He kissed her shoulder after he moved aside the purple bra strap. He smiled against her skin when a faint moan escaped from her lips.

The removal of the rest of her clothing was pretty much of a blur, two pairs of hands moving simultaneously, one working on the clasp of her bra, the other with the buttons of her jeans.

Donna lay on her back on the bed, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of the Doctor's shirt as he continued to kiss her.

They stared up at each other, loving the fact that they both knew what was coming next.

The Doctor kissed her neck, his hands groping at her at her breasts, teasing her erect nipples.

He felt himself grow harder when Donna's leg came up and her knee brushed against his side. He could feel her heat rising from her body, that the Doctor couldn't wait any more.

He needed to be inside her, the lust was too intense to be ignored any longer.

The Doctor groaned when he slipped inside of her. The muscles clasped around him, molding to his length.

He wanted this for so long, to feel her move along with him in perfect rhythm.

The Doctor buried his head in the crook of her neck; kissing, nipping and biting the skin his mouth found there.

Donna had wrapped her long legs around his waist, causing him to thrust deeper, he felt his climax build; but he wanted to prolong it as long as he could.

He could not help the tears that came into his eyes when he heard her whisper her love for him.

With a couple more thrusts, they both came together; crying out each other's names in love and pleasure.

The Doctor rested his head on her bare chest. He listened to her heartbeat within her body, a steady reminder that this was indeed real.

Or was it.

The Doctor knew the moment they had become one. The instant he slipped himself inside of her. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no point in denying the truth anymore.

He rolled off her, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how to open up this particular conversation. Hoping he wasn't going to sound daft, like he had been feeling the last couple of days.

"What are you thinking about?" Donna asked him, lying on her side, her head relaxing on her open palm that was propped up by her elbow.

"I…" He began, but he closed his mouth quickly.

"Are you thinking about what you have to do?"

He met her eyes in the darkness.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Doctor," Donna's voice was so quiet, there was pain behind his name, "I won't live very much longer."

"Don't--don't say that, Donna." He told her, cupping her face.

"It's true. We're connected." She repeated her words from before.

"You keep saying that." The Doctor said.

Donna blinked at him, "Don't you feel it?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Doctor." The tone of her voice was gentle, but it had a hint of seriousness, "Doctor, I don't have much time longer. This isn't about years or months or even days. I'm talking about hours here."

"Donna--" The Doctor's face was calm and unsure what to say to that.

"Listen to me." Donna shifted closer to him, letting the sheet fall away from her body; exposing her naked form without embarrassment, "What have you choose."

"What are my choices? You never said."

"Jack needs someone." She said. "He's like you, you know; two hearts and all that."

"But, he's not." The Doctor said, "This isn't real."

"What do you mean?"

"All of this, it's not real."

"Doctor."

"No, Donna." The Doctor sat up, "All that you're saying it's only inside my head. Your not dying, because your not here."

"How do you know for sure?" Donna's face was unnerved by his realization.

The Doctor smiled, "Because, I know Donna. I really know her. All this time, you never yelled or slapped me, even though I'm sure I deserved it a couple of times. You didn't seem fazed by me, or the fact that I didn't even remember our 'anniversary'; that was a big red sign for me to know that there was something different." The Doctor's eyes flashed over at her; feeling a tightening pain in his chest, he missed Donna, he looked at the woman in his bed, "You're the Donna I invented."

"And why did you do that?" Her voice sounded different, it was almost like his own.

The Doctor took a moment, trying to figure out the reasoning of his own mind, "I wanted to know what normal was like. Because I know, we can never have that; a normal life."

"Why would you think Donna would want that?"

The Time Lord chuckled to himself, "She deserves that kind of life."

"You gave that life, and you wanted her back." The faux Donna said.

"Yes, and she almost died," He closed his eyes for a second, "she did die because of it." The Doctor whispered.

"Is that why you stayed here for so long?"

He nodded, "Yes. Herman's bite." The Doctor looked down at his finger. Two puncture marks appeared on his unmarked index finger. "I knew what the Tinid's poison would do to me, but I kept quiet."

"You wanted to see what it would do to you." She said.

The Doctor bobbed his head again.

"Do you want to stay?"

The Time Lord looked back into her blue eyes, she may have been a figure of his imagination, but had to say; he had gotten the exact color of her eyes; down to the sparkle he loved so much in Donna's eyes.

He shook his head, "No."

"Then wake up." It was Donna's voice again.

The Doctor blinked once, twice. It was as simple as that? To wake up from his mind and the world he created to escape He wondered if he should click his heels together, maybe then something would happen.

Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and asked, "How do I wake up?"

She smiled sweetly, before her hand came up and slapped him across the face fairly hard.

The Doctor's body jolted and his eyes flew open. He was breathing quickly and his head felt like a deflated balloon. His body felt heavy, his legs weren't working like he wanted them to and his arms like lead.

He managed to make a tiny moan, and he wondered how long he had been comatose; unconscious, it must have been a couple of days at least; his back was sore and stiff.

His eyes adjusted, after a while, to the harsh fluorescent lights that were shining down upon him.

He gathered that he was in the infirmary, looking about the room he confirmed that he was indeed in the medical bay, but he was alone. The one person he wanted to see that moment was not with him.

"Donna?" His voice was soft, and he wasn't where in the TARDIS she was, the Doctor looked down at his hand, the infection seemed to have run its course. The skin was not longer red and puffy.

The Doctor sighed with relief before calling her name again.

The TARDIS filled his mind, and he cracked a smile; it was a feeling he had missed dearly. It was another clue he should have picked up on, he had never had so much silence in his head before. It was an experience he had felt only once, when he had become human.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked his ship.

'_Asleep. She's been by your side for days, then early this morning your health dropped and you went into your __respiratory bypass system; all in all, she __thinks that your dead."_

"What?" The Doctor said, trying to get up, his fingers gripping the edges of the bed, his arms shook incredibly, before he fell back down on the mattress.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

'_Doctor, you have to rest.' _The TARDIS urged him.

The Doctor shook his head, "No." He said aloud, "I have to get to her."

He managed to throw back the thin blanket that had been covering his body, he was dressed in a pair of pajamas; he was a little surprised by his attire, but he had other things to worry about. The Doctor swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to sit up; he set his bare feet on the cold floor. He had a moment of complete verticalness before he toppled over, his legs crumpling underneath him.

He landed with a slight '_oomph'. _

"Doctor!"

The Time Lord looked up to see Donna Noble, hair messed, panting heavily; eyes wide with disbelief.

He smiled up at her, "Hello."

Donna fell before him, her arms wrapping around his neck, hot tears descended from her eyes and met his skin.

The Doctor weakly hugged her back; his head dropped down onto her shoulder, she smelt like almonds and salt. He knew that she had been crying, and it was because of him.

"Are you alright?" Her voice came from behind him.

The Doctor nodded his head, "Yes, now I am."

They pulled away, brown eyes stared into blue, Donna's hand touched his face, her fingers stroking his skin.

"You're cooler; I guess your fever broke."

He smiled, "I guess so, I'm awake as well."

She nodded, her other hand came up as well and for a moment the Doctor feared he was going to get another slap, instead she cupped the other cheek, and she pressed her lips to his.

The Doctor knew that Donna was holding back, with him finally recovered; she was going to be easy with him for the next couple of days. However, the Doctor felt 100 percent better, and wanted her to express her full self he knew was just hiding away underneath the surface.

He could smell her happiness at her recent awareness that he was alive.

This was his Donna.

He was back.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered.

Donna sniffed back the fresh batch of tears threatening to spill, "Just be lucky that you're still weak, Spaceman, or I'd have to…" She stopped suddenly.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm still recovering, eh?" The Doctor said smiling, he fell back into her, his face snuggling her hair.

Donna laughed quietly, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor met her eyes once again, "I'm enjoying the fact that I love you, Donna." He caressed her cheek, "My Donna."

She nodded, "Always yours."

The kissed briefly, tasting each other's love, knowing that there would never be an always, but neither caring about that fact.

"I won't forget." The Doctor promised, once they pulled away.

Donna smiled, "I know."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Please review my fellow readers, I need something to cheer me up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay folks, here's the end. Please enjoy, after all I wrote it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Again this chapter has adult themes, you have been warned. **

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Over the next week, the Doctor health improved beautifully. He had only been unconscious for a few days, but it took him a while to have the spring back in his legs.

However, much to Donna's surprise the Doctor was bouncing about the controls wanting to visit Jack and Martha at Torchwood. She wanted him to rest just a little bit longer, but the Doctor was adamant, telling her that he needed to do this as soon as possible.

The visit was a brief one, but Donna suspected it was a meaningful on for the Doctor. She noticed that while they were talking the Doctor was either holding Martha's hand or his arm was around Jack's shoulders.

The captain nor Martha seemed to mind, but the expression on their faces, indicated what Donna assumed for whatever happened to the Doctor when he was suffering from his fever and infection, the Time Lord must have had some kind of experience; and they were included.

Donna's theory was confirmed when the TARDIS stopped in front of the home of Sarah Jane Smith.

The Doctor acted the same with Sarah Jane as he did with the others.

All in all the visits were pleasant ones, but Donna couldn't help but to wonder what the Doctor was thinking with each through. When they were about to leave, the Doctor seemed that he didn't want to let go of his past companions, he prolonged the hugs that even the recipients were confused by his act.

The Doctor was very brief with her when the re-entered the TARDIS, Donna was given a short smile and they found themselves back into the Vortex. He quickly left the room before Donna could utter a single syllable. She watched him stride quite quickly down the hallway, muttering to himself or the TARDIS. She didn't know.

Donna felt more alone in that moment then she had when he was unconscious. She wanted him with her, to be near her, to let him take out whatever he was feeling out on her. That was why she was there, to give comfort to the lonely Time Lord.

The last thing she wanted was to be cast aside.

This would not do.

Balling up her hands, Donna walked down the hall to where the Doctor had disappeared. He wasn't in the kitchen nor the library. He wasn't in the garden where he had released Herman into, she wondered if the bug was still in there somewhere, or maybe the TARDIS had exterminated the creature.

She hoped that if she ever came across that stick bug thing, Donna was going to squash the creature with her heaviest pair of shoes she owned.

Donna stopped in front of the closed wooden door; she knew it was the doorway that led to the Doctor's bedroom. She had never been inside, and she knew that the Doctor rarely spent time in there, but it seemed the only place that the Doctor wanted to be at the moment.

Shutting her out.

Donna wasn't going to let a door get in her way, after all; it was she that sat by his side for hours, days on end seeing that he was all in good health. And now he wanted to be alone, Donna was not going to have it.

She knocked only once and gave him a stiff warning that she was coming in.

He when did not answer, Donna took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was vast, a large king sized bed with spiraling mahogany bed posts that almost reached the cathedral ceiling was pushed with the head board against one of the walls.

The carpet was a deep red and the walls were made out of a shiny material that resembled water; it even had ripples that moved across the surface in a slow tranquil motion.

At the end of the room, there was a large tall stained-glass window, somehow the TARDIS managed to create faux moonlight that streamed through and fell across the carpet and the Doctor who was sitting down at a desk that was covered with odds and ends.

"Doctor?" Her voice was soft, but she saw his shoulders shudder slightly.

She heard a soft muffle coming from him, and she knew that he was crying.

Walking up to him, Donna touched his shoulder lightly; "Doctor, it's alright." She crouched down and moved her hand to his leg.

The Doctor's face turned to looked down at her. The dark brown eyes now shined with tears that Donna suspected were long overdue.

"Doctor, please tell me; what happened to you."

Instead of getting an immediate reply, the Doctor's arms wrapped around her and pulled her up into a hug.

Donna was a bit taken aback, but she quickly fell into his fond embrace. After all, this is why she was here, to make sure that the Doctor was never alone, even if he seemed he wanted to be.

"Doctor." She whispered his name again.

The Doctor pulled apart from the hug and quickly stood, walking away from her. Donna watched as his hands came up and rubbed at his face, trying to remove the evidence that he had actually let his guard down and submitted himself to a human act.

Donna stood slowly and cautiously, wondering if she had trespassed and was now being silently told to get out.

He had yet to turn back towards her, and Donna finally got the hint. She began walking back towards the door when suddenly, Donna's feet stopped moving; she noticed a hand had clasped itself onto her wrist; keeping her from moving any further.

Her eyes immediately went to the hand, knowing full well who it belonged to, but her gaze slowly traveled up the brown pinstriped arm and across the freckle marked face, and finally into his eyes. The very eyes that kept the secret of time itself, the whole of the universe, and at that very moment Donna felt a rush of amazement when the realization fully hit her; those same remarkable, knowledgeable, lonely, loving eyes were meant for her; and her alone.

"Don't go." He whispered, his voice sounding strangled and broken. It certainly was unlike the one that she was used to.

Donna recalled this tone of voice only once. It was the night he had taken her memories away from her.

I was going to be with you---forever.

I know.

Those two words had crushed her soul, and now another two words were doing one hell of a job.

She shook her head, "Of course not." She told him truthfully.

The Doctor's grip on her wrist loosened slowly before it finally dropped away completely, he turned once more and walked over to the end of his bed. The mattress creaked as his weight was deposited upon it.

Again, Donna's curiosity and love for the man that sat before her, made all other thoughts leave her head. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, she hated seeing him like this and she be damned if he was going to remain so any longer.

Not caring if she was trespassing, and with his command to stay; she walked over to the bed as well and sat down next to him.

"So," She began, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

The Doctor looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "What?"

"Why the hell you are upset, I mean; I've never seen you cry. Well, actually that's a lie, you cried when Jenny died."

The Doctor swallowed at the sound of his daughter's name, and Donna noticed.

"Are you trying to tell me that someone died? In your head, I mean."

He nodded, "Yes."

Donna waited for more; he wasn't going to be easy. She sighed and nudged him with her arm, "And? What else?"

The Doctor looked up and met Donna's eyes; she wasn't backing down without a good talking through. He grasped her hand, softer this time; he ran his thumb over her knuckles, his fingers cradled in hers.

"They were all gone, Donna." He told her quietly, "Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane. I killed them all." His voice was thick and unsettling.

Donna only shook her head, "You didn't, that was all in your mind, Doctor. It was that fever and…"

"Even your grandfather, Donna. Wilf was gone as well."

Her eyes grew hard for a moment, "What did Gramps ever do to you."

The Doctor gave her a pointed look and Donna immediately apologized.

It was as she had said; it was the infection causing him all this pain and guilt.

"You have no need to feel this way Doctor, you saw them all; alive and kicking, just as they should be."

The Doctor's shoulders shook, "Then why…"

Donna brought her free hand up and caressed his cheek, he hadn't shaved in a while and the stubble scratched across the back of her fingers.

They both smirked, before Donna leaned forward and kissed him. Her hand disentangled from the Doctor's and it too came up to frame his face. She deepened the kiss, smiling against his mouth when his arms came up and wrapped around her, his hands touching her back.

Donna pushed him down upon the bed, his feet still hanger over the end of the bedposts.

"Donna, what."

She cut him off by shushing him only once, "Let me love you."

He nodded, wordlessly and fell back into the kiss. This was how it was suppose to be, harsh and unbridled, and completely Donna Noble.

It didn't take long for her to strip him down and throw his cloths to the floor, her hands roamed across his chest and stomach, making him squirm only twice when her fingers had found a certain ticklish spot of his.

He was kind of embarrassed to have finally be exposed to her, until she reminded him that she had seen him naked months before, when his clone had been created.

The Doctor shook his head when she had asked, "What did you think that he was created with that suit of yours?"

Donna of course looked better in person than the woman he had produced inside his head, the creamy color of her skin was more of a shade of alabaster, the texture was more velvety then he could ever detailed perfectly from within his mind. The mounds of her breasts were more supple, the curves of her hips were more desired.

How could he have not known that the Donna in his head was not real? It seemed impossible to have fallen for his mind's trick. That would have certainly been true if not for her eyes. Those eyes were an exact replica of the real ones, they had been the deception, and if not for the other false attributes, the Doctor would have probably been still trapped with his made up world.

All the while he had been ranting through his head, the Doctor couldn't help but feel the moment when his body started to experience extreme pleasure.

The Doctor was still on his back, Donna hovering over him, her body showing him the meaning of her words, she was loving him, not only just his hearts and soul, but his body as well.

She had sheathed his hard member within the muscles of her sex.

He had missed their first contact, but he was now enjoying the sensation of being loved.

Donna was certainly someone who had expressed love before, although he was sure that they didn't return that love with the force she expected or wanted, but the Doctor was sure that this was not going to be one of those moments.

In between her thrusts, the Doctor's hand came up to the point in which their two bodies met. His thumb seeking the swollen mound, wanting her to feel the love he was offering to share with her.

Instead, she batted his hand away, lowering herself down, her motions not wavering; Donna whispered, "Let me love you."

He nodded, suppressing a groan of pleasure to reply to her, "Yes, but---uh…Donna I love…ah, ah--you as well."

Donna kissed his lips briefly, "Doctor please."

She used his chest to push herself back in a sitting position, her body still rocking and pumping onto of him.

It was truly a sight to behold, the woman he loved finding true pleasure with him. A long streak of alien nothing.

The Doctor had to admit, the coupling was a tad odd; and certainly one that he hadn't seen coming, but it was surely one that he was lucky to be a part of. He couldn't imagine anyone else he wanted to give himself to, completely like this. This wasn't just sex, it was something so much more, the sharing and bonding of two souls that found one common connection, the love for one another.

And as their orgasms tore through them, the Doctor and Donna each calling out the other's names. They were contented.

Holding her in his arms, he started to laugh softly.

"What is it?" She asked him.

The Doctor shook his head, "I was thinking about Jack."

"Jack?" Donna said, looking up from his chest to stare into his eyes; "That's what I get, have the most remarkable nights of my life, and here you are thinking about Jack. Typical."

The Doctor rubbed her back, thinking that it was best to keep quiet about what had happened between them for the time being. Baby Jack was another story for another night.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Thanks for reading. I have one more story in mind, so keep a look out. **


End file.
